tftcfandomcom-20200215-history
Martin Fairbanks
Martin Fairbanks was a doctor and Carl Fairbanks' brother in the episode "Abra Cadaver". Early Life Martin Marty Fairbanks was a surgeon doctor and work with his opportunist brother Carl. He theorize that the brain is functionnal when a person died. He was also in conflict with his brother for his doubtful ethics. The night of his birthday into 70's, the two guys analyses bodies and argues on it...until that two bodies wake up. However, it was just a joke organized by Carl, his girlfriend Paula and their colleagues for organize him a surprise birthday. A surprise who provoke him a cardiac crisis. However, he survived. Into 90's, the brotherly relation became toxic. Martin is angry by the joke who provokate a paraplegic hand, become alcoholic, workin like laboratory analyst, depensing money subvention for endorphin research and refuses a post to become a professor. Angry by his refusal to be helped, Carl confronts him. Martin reminds him a common journey to Haiti which Carl had paid for once and shows him that he spent subsidies to buy occult objects serving for a voodoo rite named " The Death ". Shocked by his adness and considering his debt for his brother was paid, Carl wants to fired him. However, he succumbs to a cardiac arrest, because of a poison into his glass by Martin. Martin express his resentment and inject him a product. His theory function. Clinically dead, Carl had faculty to think and to see his environments. Also, Martin takes the body to the Faculty of Medicine alongside Mitch and announce to his brother used him for organ collect suspending him from a hook in a cold room, at his horror. The next morning, Mitch proceed to embodiement on Carl for an anatomic exposed by Martin, who apparently, had decided to become professor. Day lesson is focuded on brain dissection. Strangely, Carl ressent his hand move while he see his own blood on his eyes. Carl resurrect well-alive. Martin revelate that it was joke, a false death simulated and generated by the real injected product that he created, named The Extendor who alloved Carl to live this experiment for a few hours. However, the joke become realist when Carl, really shocked, succombed to a real cardiac arrest and finish to be really dissected to his horror. Behind the Scenes *He was portrayed by Beau Bridges. *Beau Bridges was very known for to portray Frank Baker into the movie "The Fabulous Baker Boys" alongside Nancy Fish (Unidentified landlady). *He was also very-known for to portray Win Berry into "The Hotel New Hampshire" alongside Amanda Plummer (Peggy). *Beau Bridges was also a guest star in The Outer Limits with William Sadler (Niles Tabot), Larry Drake (Santa), Joe Pantoliano (Ulric), Brett Cullen (Ronnie Price), Amanda Plummer (Peggy), Stephen Shellen (Charles), M. Emmet Walsh (Jonas), Kevin Tighe (Sam Forney), William Hickey (Carlton Webster), D. W. Moffett (Logan Andrews), Michael Ironside (Jerry) and Richard Thomas (Dr. Trask). *Later, Beau Bridges will be a Guest-Star on Desperate Housewives featuring Teri Hatcher (Stacy) and Kyle MacLachlan (Earl Raymond Digs). Miguel Ferrer (Mitch Bruckner), Kathleen York (Coralee), Brett Cullen (Ronnie Price), Ian Abercrombie (Fulton), Michael Ironside (Jerry), Brian Kerwin (Donald) and Carlos Lacamara (Paolo) will be also guest star in the show. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Scientists and Doctors Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Guest Stars Category:Male Guest Stars Category:Season 3 Guest stars